1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing device and more particularly relates to an image capturing device integrated with a multi-directional lighting unit and a capturing method with light assistance.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology of semiconductors and DSP (digital signal process) advances, the development and application of computers are diversified, and digital cameras and digital video recorders become indispensable tools today. The photos or videos captured by digital cameras and digital video recorders can be directly stored in the form of digital files and can be displayed, read, edited, stored, or output by computers or other electronic devices, which is very convenient to the user in comparison with the traditional cameras and video recorders.
Today many digital cameras and digital video recorders available in the market are equipped with pico projectors therein for the user to output the captured photos or images directly. To such products, the pico projectors simply serve as devices for outputting images. In other words, there is no linkage between the pico projectors and the digital cameras or video recorders. So far no technology has been developed to integrate them.